


A Gift For You

by Destiny_Writes



Series: What You Gave Me That Day [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Gentle Kissing, Handmade Gift, Hugging, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiny_Writes/pseuds/Destiny_Writes
Summary: Muku was convinced that Yuki would never accept anything handmade for his birthday.Well, Muku recently found out that he was wrong.
Relationships: Rurikawa Yuki/Sakisaka Muku
Series: What You Gave Me That Day [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821838
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	A Gift For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m back with another Muku x Yuki fanfiction! First of all, I want to wish a very happy birthday to Yuki Rurikawa! Second of all, I hope you’re all having a great day today, and please enjoy the story!
> 
> (Oh, and you get a free cookie if you can guess the reference at the end :3)

Muku sat at the wooden table in the middle of his room, anxious about what was to come. He held something soft in his arms. Something precious… something he’d spent an entire month on creating. A small stuffed teddy bear, one with the face of the same white stitching on Yuki’s bag.

Well, to him, it looked absolutely horrible.

‘There’s no way he’d like this for his birthday…’ the pink-haired boy thought, slumping his head down on the table. Furrowing his brow, he mustered the courage to look up, locking eyes with the brown stuffed animal. There were many tears along the seams of the plushie, where the white stuffing could be seen inside. One of its limbs wasn’t holding on properly, and it’s beady eyes looked like they were about to fall out at any moment. Even with the help of the resident mom, Omi, Muku was still far from a professional when it came to sewing.

If he gave this to Yuki, he’d definitely look at him in disgust. He’d push him away, so far back that they wouldn’t even be friends anymore. He’d yell at him and possibly slap him, and then he’d have to bear the feeling of shame every time Yuki spat out another insult at him. He’d force him to leave the Summer Troupe, and they’d all go against him and kick him out of the company, but then he’d have to see Yuki every time they go to school and he’d cause a scene, and then next thing you know you’re in the principal’s office sitting in detention..! Well, whatever would happen, Muku was sure that Yuki would never accept anything handmade from someone else.

Well, Muku recently found out that he was wrong.

Muku noticed it right away, the moment Yuki walked into the dorms after his and the director’s shopping trip. A beaded pink and blue-patterned bracelet hung from his wrist, complete with a little heart charm to top it all off. What’s more is that, Yuki looked extremely happy while wearing it. It looked absolutely adorable, and he had asked Yuki multiple times about where he got it from, but he never got an answer until now.

At the moment, they were both in the middle of one of their study sessions in Yuki’s room, working on a few algebra questions that were tough to figure out. Muku never once brought up the topic, and it was instead Yuki who spoke first about it.

“So, you wanted to know where I got this from, right?” Yuki said, taking a sideways glance at him and lifting up his wrist to show it off.

Muku’s eyes widened, and he immediately responded. “Y-yeah! Of course! I’ve been wondering ever since you came back from that shopping trip with the director…” He muttered softly, fiddling with the tip of his pencil as he spoke.

Yuki nodded, writing down another set of numbers before continuing. “Well, me and the director went to go visit an outlet I’ve never been at for my birthday present. There, we saw a little arts and crafts stand where you could make your own accessories. Well, with how cute the supplies were, I couldn’t resist giving it a try.”

Muku smiled as he noticed the look in Yuki’s eye. It was a look that you’d see every time Yuki found something he liked, or something that caught his attention. He also noticed the way that the corner’s of Yuki’s mouth turned upwards the slightest bit. There was no denying it, he was enjoying this.

“So, me and the director spent about fifteen minutes making something for each other, and that’s when she gave me this.” He showed the bracelet to him once more, and Muku’s eyes then widened.

“Oh, so that bracelet’s from the director..?” Muku asked, a little deflated.

“Yup.” Yuki said in response, pulling his arm back and looking at it fondly. Muku couldn’t deny it, he felt a little jealous. He wished that Yuki would be looking at him like that, or for something that he’d made. But instead, Yuki was looking at something the director made instead. Yuki looked back at him, eyes smiling. “To be honest, it's probably one of the best birthday presents I’ve ever gotten.”

Muku forced a smile, speaking softly. “Yeah.”

He felt incredibly drained that night.

The next morning, Muku made his decision. Picking out some supplies from his desk drawer, he started writing a love letter to Yuki, expressing his feelings right then and there. He wasn’t the most experienced writer, but with how much shojo manga he’s read, he felt he wasn’t half-bad. When he finally reached the bottom of the page, his hand stopped. Biting his lip, he started debating on whether or not he should sign his name at the bottom. After some consideration, he decided not to do that, and would instead confess to Yuki on the night of his birthday. After drawing some doodles on the side of the letter, he folded it up and slipped it inside the envelope, locking it with a pink heart sticker and signing Yuki’s name on the back.

Taking in a deep breath, he picked up a piece of tape, got up from his desk and exited his room, looking left and right to see if anyone was there. When he saw that the coast was clear, he made his way over to Yuki and Tenma’s shared room and taped the letter to the door, quickly darting back to his room and slamming the door shut.

“E-EH?! W-what… what’s going on?” A startled Kazunari shot his back up from the bed once he heard the door slamming shut. Muku winced as he looked behind him, seeing the groggy Kazunari start to make his way out of bed. “It’s already morning, huh?” He glanced at his clock. “Holy crap, Mukkun, it's so early! What’s got you out of bed?” He asked him.

Tensing up, Muku immediately thought of a lie. “I… uhh… c-couldn’t fall asleep this morning, but it wasn’t like I was r-really tired, so I, um, g-got ready for the day instead!” Despite Muku’s improvement at acting over the year, he still wasn’t that great of a liar.

So that’s why, when Kazunari mistook it for the truth, Muku felt a weight lift off his shoulders. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Kazunari climbed down the ladder and started to get ready for the day. He picked up his phone to look at the date, which read, “July 7”. The company was having a Tanabata celebration later today, which meant that he didn’t have much time if he were to get a different gift for Yuki on his birthday tomorrow.

‘Well,’ he thought determinedly, ‘I guess I’ll just have to be quick about it, then.’

An hour later, Muku was at the shopping mall, looking at every store window and examining everything that caught his eye. Unfortunately, the area was pretty crowded, and was filled with many attractions for the visitors of the mall. It was hard trying to find a gift for Yuki, and he realized that after he had checked as many clothes and accessory stores as he could. Sitting down on a nearby bench, he let out a sigh. Pulling out his phone, his shoulders sagged as he saw that he had only 30 minutes left until the company’s celebration was starting.

‘There’s no way I can congratulate Yuki on his birthday empty-handed! I guess I’ll just have to give him the bear…’ he thought, deflating significantly. 

Getting up reluctantly and moving through the big crowds, Muku found the nearest craft store and bought a light blue box with a pastel yellow ribbon to match. After purchasing a small tag along with the other items, he walked out of the store and put the items in his bag, racing back to the dorms as fast as he could.

Muku opened the door, only to see a few of the company’s members talking and hanging decorations in the lounge. Closing the door silently, he tried to make his way to his room without being noticed. That attempt, however, was in vain, as Tsumugi saw him right away.

“Muku, there you are!” Tsumugi made his way over to him, smiling softly. “The celebration’s starting soon, do you want to help us hang up the final decoration?” He asked kindly. 

Muku, however, shook his head. “S-sorry, but I’m kind of in a rush right now… I’ll be here once I’m done getting ready!” He quickly ran out of the room and to the courtyard, leaving a few of the company’s members puzzled.

Running through the grassy terrain, Muku made it past the courtyard, up the stairs, and into his room. He noticed that Kazunari wasn’t there, to which he breathed out a sigh of relief. Walking over to his desk, Muku quickly assembled his present with care, making sure not to destroy the bear any further as he put it inside the box. After tying the ribbon and writing his and Yuki’s names on the tag, he was finally done. He hid the box inside his desk and quickly stood up from his chair, looking at his phone.

“Oh no… it’s almost time for the celebration to start..!” Muku realized, as he exited his room and ran back to the lounge.

__——__—__——__

Muku thought he was ready for Yuki’s birthday, but the date came sooner than he had thought.

Muku saw Yuki and the rest of the Summer Troupe members in the lounge, having their own mini party. He heard from Yuki once before that he didn’t like big parties, so he assumed that everyone in the company agreed to have a small party for him instead. However, there was still a table in the middle of the room stacked with presents for Yuki. ‘I guess most people weren’t willing to give them to Yuki personally…’ Muku thought.

The other Summer Troupe members noticed him, and they quickly invited him over to the couch, where they were playing a card game of Yuki’s choice. Muku watched in amazement as Yuki quickly won the round, followed by Tenma’s huff of annoyance as he lost.

“Wow, you’re really bad at this.” Yuki teased, smirking at him. “I thought I remembered you saying that you were good at this game earlier, didn’t you?” 

Tenma groaned, standing up from the couch. “Look, are you TRYING to get me to insult you? I haven’t even argued with you once today, so don’t try and provoke me even more!” He retorted back at him.

Yuki frowned in disgust. “What? So you really DO care about me? Gross.”

They continued arguing like that for a while before Kazunari had to step in and stop them. However, Muku had his brow furrowed in annoyance as well. ‘Tenma and Yuki really make it seem like they don’t like each other, but what if they do? If Yuki likes Tenma, then how in the world will I be able to tell him that I wrote that letter?’ Muku thought. Unfortunately, Yuki noticed Muku’s frowning, and immediately brought it up.

“Uh, hey, Wonder Boy, are you alright?” Yuki asked him, snapping his fingers in front of Muku’s face to wake him up. He flinched, surprised, as he noticed Yuki standing in front of him and the rest of the summer troupe watching, confused.

“U-umm…” Muku began, trying to make up something to say. “S-sorry, I just got a little distracted!” Muku quickly smiled and tried changing the topic. “Well, it’s your birthday today Yuki, so what do you want to do next?” The topic change worked, as Misumi quickly butted in to ask about a triangle game to play, with which Yuki denied. Kazunari then requested something, and the room was once more filled with loud cheers and laughter as the party continued throughout the night.

It was nearing the end of the day, and everyone was ready to end the party. Once everyone was out of the room, Muku took the chance to ask Yuki to go to the balcony with him. However, after nearing him first, Yuki quickly asked him something.

“Hey, your present isn’t on the table, and you haven’t given anything to me earlier this week, either.” Yuki said, picking up a present from the table and examining its cute pattern. “Is it not ready yet, or-“

“W-well, that’s actually what I was about to ask you!” Muku exclaimed, grabbing Yuki’s hand, making him flinch from the sudden change in demeanor. “C-can you, umm… go to the balcony? I’ll meet you there in a few minutes, alright?” Muku asked, pleading in his mind that Yuki would say yes.

Yuki, wide-eyed, thought about it for a moment before nodding his head, making Muku’s heart jump for joy. “Just don’t take too long, alright?” Yuki said, before Muku nodded happily and darted to the exit of the lounge.

“I’ll meet you there!” Muku called over his shoulder, leaving behind a stunned Yuki in the middle of the room.

__——__—__——__

Muku rested his head against the wall, sighing apprehensively. To his right was the door to the balcony, and behind it was his closest friend and crush, Yuki. To think that he would be confessing at a time like this, on his birthday, made him tense up drastically. However, he knew that there was no turning back.

Muku walked up to the door and placed his hand on the handle, twisting it to reveal the open space of the balcony. The sky was littered with many stars, and near the edge of the balcony was Yuki. His back was facing him, but Muku could tell how calm and relaxed he looked. His olive hair swayed with the breeze, and after a while, he turned around to face him, his amber eyes matching the color of a sunset.

“Oh, you’re here.” Yuki said, walking toward him.

Muku could feel his heart pounding in his chest as Yuki neared him. He took a deep breath and closed the door, noting how pretty Yuki looked with the night sky behind him. He shuffled closer a bit, staring into his eyes. After a few moments, Yuki trailed his gaze away from him and… was that a blush? Muku couldn’t really tell from how dark it was. Nonetheless, he held the present in front of him, ready to speak.

“Yuki-kun, I wanted to give this to you.” Muku held out his arms, watching as Yuki took the present from him. Yuki’s soft but calloused hands brushed against his own, and Muku felt his heart skip a few beats. Once he had it in his hands, Muku quickly clasped his hands together behind his back, fidgeting nervously. He watched as Yuki untied the bow carefully and opened the box, and he noticed the way Yuki’s eyes widened the slightest bit when he saw the present.

Muku shut his eyes tightly, waiting for a response from the other. He heard the sound of shuffling and the quiet breathing coming from Yuki, until he felt a hand on his arm. He quickly shot his eyes open, and he realized that him and Yuki were close. Very, very close. His cheeks burned and his muscles relaxed as he stared into Yuki’s eyes fondly. Before he could make a move, Yuki spoke up.

“So… you made this for me?” Yuki asked him, raising the box up so that he could see it. The teddy bear looked the same as it did yesterday, what with its ripped seams and its torn limbs.

Muku frowned slightly and looked down. “...Yes.” He muttered shamefully, starting to close in on himself.

After a moment’s hesitation, Yuki spoke up again. “How long did it take you to make this?” He asked him.

Muku’s fists clenched as he summoned up the courage to answer. ”...About a month.”

“A MONTH?” Yuki asked incredulously, as he stared at the torn plushie in surprise.

Muku could feel tears stinging his eyes. “Th-there were, um, a few others before that one, but this was the only one that stayed together, so I kept it…” 

Muku noticed the way Yuki furrowed his brow as he stared at the plushie. He hated it. There was no way that he’d let something like that sit on the shelf of his room. He sniffled, and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks.

Yuki noticed this, and his eyes widened. “H-hey… what-“ He started, but he was cut off by Muku, whose body was shivering intensely.

“I-I’m sorry. I-it looks terrible, I know. Y-you don’t have to keep it, Y-Yuki-kun. It’s just… I tried finding something that would meet up to your standards, but I couldn’t!” Muku’s voice got hoarser the more he spoke, and Yuki tried to calm him down, but the attempt was in vain. “S-so that’s when I decided to give you the stuffy I made, but it looks horrible, and I know that you hate it. Y-you can insult me or kick me if you want, or I could hide away in my room and you wouldn’t ever have to see me again-“

“SHUT UP, ALRIGHT!?” Muku heard Yuki yell, and he immediately tensed up, ready for a slap to the face. Instead, he felt Yuki’s arms wrapping around his back.

“Y...Yuki….Kun?” Muku whispered, feeling the warmth from Yuki’s arms as he hugged him tightly.

“It’s amazing, Muku.” He heard Yuki whisper. “I’ve… never gotten anything like it.” He heard Yuki chuckle a bit, his laugh ringing like bells in his ears. Hesitant, Muku’s arms raised up to wrap around his neck, resting his forehead on his shoulder as Yuki continued to talk to him kindly. “Sure, it wasn’t the best sewing job, but you spent an entire month on trying to make something for me. I couldn’t throw away something like that.” He felt Yuki’s arm caressing his back, and he couldn’t help but flush as he felt his arms wrap around him tighter. 

“Y-Yuki…” He muttered softly, raising his head from his shoulder. “Thank you.” He muttered weakly, staring into his eyes once more. This time, he could see Yuki’s blush clearly, and he couldn’t help but smile softly. “Yuki-kun, you received a letter yesterday morning, didn’t you?” Muku asked him, pushing a strand of his hair behind his ear.

Muku could feel Yuki tense up in his arms, but nonetheless, he didn’t pull away. It was silent for a moment before Yuki spoke up once more. “That… That was you?” He asked quietly, burying his face in Muku’s shoulder. Probably to hide his blush, he assumed.

Muku was about to answer until Yuki cut him off. “Well, I mean, it was pretty obvious, you know?” Muku froze, deadpanning on the spot. “Your handwriting is pretty soft and unique, and the way you wrote it really made me assume it was you.”

Muku chuckled nervously and sighed. ‘Maybe writing an anonymous love letter to someone wasn’t the greatest idea after all…’ Muku thought, deflated.

“But, uh…” Yuki continued, lifting his head up from his shoulder. “So… you said that you liked me?” He muttered, flushing. 

Muku tensed up, but after a while, smiled intently. “Yeah. I really, really, like you, Yuki-kun.” He hugged him tightly and looked into his eyes. “And I was… hoping that you felt the same…” He muttered nervously, using all of his strength to keep looking in Yuki’s eyes.

“I…” Yuki started, furrowing his brow in thought. Muku felt like he was holding his breath. Was it a yes or a no? Was it a successful confession or a devastating rejection? He couldn’t tell, but the seconds felt like hours to Muku as Yuki finally came up with an answer. “I… need some time to think about it.” 

Muku felt horrible. ‘Usually when the love interest says that, the protagonist gets rejected in the end…’ He thought sombrely. He then sighed sadly and started unwrapping Yuki from his hug, until he tugged on Muku’s sleeve to stop him.

“Look.” Yuki said, furrowing his brow. “I don’t know what crazy scenario you’re imagining right now, but whatever it is, it’s not gonna happen.” Muku widened his eyes as Yuki pulled him closer again. “Even if I do reject you, we’ll still be friends, alright? Just… don’t make a big deal about it if I do.” 

Muku felt a weight lift off of his shoulders. Yuki and him would still be friends? That was a better scenario than anything he could’ve imagined! His chest warmed as he smiled softly at Yuki, who was admiring the brown plushie with the same look he gave to that bracelet. The only exception this time was that he was smiling. He usually never saw Yuki with a fully-fledged smile off practice or stage, so the sight made his heart flutter. Enough for him to step forward once more, putting his hand on Yuki’s shoulder.

“Muku?” Yuki asked out of curiosity, as Muku leaned in closer.

“I… I have something else that I wanted to give you for your birthday, Yuki-kun.” Muku muttered softly, leaning in so that their noses were almost touching. He was surprised that Yuki wasn’t pulling away, too. He felt Yuki tense up in his arms, looking away nervously.

After a long period of silence, Yuki broke it. “W… What is it..?” He asked, and just after the last work was spoken, Muku leaned in to press a soft kiss to his cheek. Yuki froze, blushing intensely as Muku savoured the moment. After a while, Muku pulled away, leaving a blushing, stuttering Yuki questioning what just happened.

“Yuki-Kun?” Muku spoke up, grabbing Yuki’s attention. “Think about it, alright?” Muku smiled at him and walked away, exiting the balcony in silence.

Yuki felt the spot where Muku’s lips met his cheek. After a brief period of time and a hard mental conversation with himself...

He smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Rurikawa, what to say to you?  
> With eyes of amber  
> And the prettiest of names  
> When you fell into my arms, you cried, and it broke my heart  
> I’m dedicating every day to you  
> Domestic life was never quite my style  
> But when you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart  
> And I thought I was so smart…  
> We’ll come of age with our new nation  
> I’ll bleed and fight for you, I’ll make it right for you  
> If we lay a strong enough foundation  
> I’ll give my life to you, I’ll give the world to you  
> And you’ll blow us all away  
> Someday, someday  
> Yeah, you’ll blow us all away  
> Someday, someday
> 
> -Your boyfriend, Muku Sakisaka


End file.
